In recent years, mobile devices including touch panels have become widespread.
Patent Literature 1 describes an information terminal device including a touch panel, the device including: a monitor on which objects are displayed; a first touch panel provided on a front surface of the monitor; and a second touch panel provided on a rear surface of the monitor.
The information terminal device described in Patent Literature 1 receives, through the first touch panel, an input for selecting an object displayed on the monitor, and receives, through the second touch panel, an input for operating the selected object (e.g. an input for moving or enlarging an object).